


Pointing North

by Dantenian91



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantenian91/pseuds/Dantenian91
Summary: A series of one shots detailing the simple everyday activities of our married and happy Eve/Villanelle, because honestly they deserve to be happy and doing established married couple things.Sorry I suck at summaries!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mornings

Waking up next to Villanelle would never ceased to amaze Eve. 

She would blink awake slowly, her eyes adjusting to the lazy streams of sunlight that would come in through their opened curtained window, and take in the sleeping body of her spouse next to her. Every morning she’d wake up and her eyes would trace all of Villanelle’s features, the golden hair and long dark eyelashes, her fetching little nose, and those lips that would both infuriate and engulf her when Villanelle was not asleep. Eve would never admit it to her lover but every day that she woke up next to Villanelle felt like the start of her life all over again. Everything was possible and everything was exciting and new, there could never be a dull moment even when they were watching Villenelle’s favorite trashing reality tv show. 

It had taken them a while to get used to sleeping together as Eve enjoyed sleeping on her back like a vampire and Villanelle loved nothing more than curling up around Eve. 

‘Little spoon’

Villanelle had whispered to Eve when they had first laid down together and Eve had raised an eyebrow at her. Villanelle simply shrugged and positioned her wife the way she wanted her. 

Being with Villanelle was living in a dream Eve never wanted to wake up from, they had gone through the stage where it was a nightmare and had finally made it to the other side together. They had fought for their freedom and ended up clinging desperately to each other, starving for the others touch, obsessed with each others minds, and most of all unequivocally in love. It was the ending they deserved after all the hardships they had endured and they were ready to start their lives together. Finally. 

Waking up slowly and realizing that Villanelle was not sleeping next to her right then, Eve slowly got up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking in the vause with roses next to her bedside. She smiled, picking up the note next to her flowers and immediately recognizing Villanelles handwriting. 

Good morning baby, took the dog out for a quick walk. Be home soon x

From her spot on the bed Eve could see it had slowly started to snow and making her instantly worry for Villanelle. Had she taken a scarf with her for her walk? Surely she had, Villanelle had so many stylish scars and she wasn’t stupid. Had she worn double socks? Was her jacket warm enough? Eve frowned, getting up from the bed and putting her slippers and a sweater on over her pajamas. 

Their cottage was cozy, full of pictures Villanelle had taken of the two of them and their dog. There were odd trinkets adorning their rooms, all from their trips around the world together, this was their home and they wanted it to feel like it. The dining room table had another vase of flowers Villanelle must have placed that very morning. Making her way to the kitchen to make her morning coffee and breakfast Eve looked out the window of the kitchen and spotted Villanelle walking up to their house. 

Suddenly Villanelle looks up, spotting Eve watching her, and she grins at Eve before winking at her. Something about the gesture warming Eve from her head down to her toes. 

‘Yes, Eve though, this is home.’


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve does not like grocery stores

It could easily be said that going to the grocery story was NOT something Eve enjoyed doing. From the random 90s music playing through the overheard speakers, to the kids fighting with their mom for candy/toys/etc, to the fact that she generally didn’t enjoy being around large groups of people in overly bright places. Nothing about going grocery shopping sounded appealing. 

Eve did NOT like going to the grocery story. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes amused as Eve grumbled about overpriced kale and sticky push bars on the cart, and kept pushing their cart past a group group of kids running down the produce aisle. Villanelle generally liked grocery shopping. 

There was just something domestic and nice about going to the grocery store, not that she would say that outloud to Eve, as her wife would grumble about it and point out that online grocery shopping was created for a reason and that there were other domestic things that they could do. It was something about how bright and cheerful the store felt every time she walked in. The lights, the music, and having her wife walk beside her in an open non threatening setting always made Villanelle happy. 

Besides, the grocery store had food and who didn’t like food? 

“We have everything on the list now...and ice cream was not on the list,” Eve glances at Villanelle and shrugs. If she was going to be forced to go grocery shopping then she was going to get whatever she wanted. 

It’s not like Villanelle would say no to ice cream, she loved ice cream and most importantly she loved making Eve happy. Grabbing another pint of ice cream for herself and adding it to their cart, they make their way to pay for their groceries, Eve putting a hand over Villanelles gently. 

An older lady passed them by just as Villanelle pressed a warm kiss on Eve making Eve stiffen. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her wife or of their relationship, she just did not want to deal with any comments from any damn person at the grocery store. Especially since her wife was an ex assassin and well yeah she wasn’t too sure how well that would go over with V. 

“What a lovely couple you two make, blessed be your marriage. Always,” The older woman smiled at them and patted Villanelle on her arm as she walked passed them. 

They both smiled at the lady and thanked her, looking at each other and their smile turning into grins,” See? The grocery store isn’t so bad baby.” 

Eve rolled her eyes and started scanning their groceries at the self checkout,” Alright fine, but we have to buy our stuff online when it starts to snow.”

“Deal.”


End file.
